The Warden
Not to be confused with the playable hero "I took an oath to fight for peace. So did you. All of you!" - The Warden, shortly before leaving the Blackstone Legion. The Warden is a primary protagonist and playable character in For Honor's single player campaign (Specifically the Knight campaign). Overview The Warden is a courageous and talented young knight from the lands of the Iron Legion. Wardens are expected to be noble and brave – living embodiments of virtue – and this one has the potential to be that and more. But after years of fighting endless battles for no worthy cause, The Warden has begun wandering, seeking a purpose that is equal to their talent and genuinely worth fighting for. That search comes to end in Ashfeld, among the warriors of the Blackstone Legion. Biography Joining the Blackstone Legion Originally a warden in service of Hervis Daubeny, The Warden was displeased with their position and their master. However, they had sworn an oath and had no intention to break it no matter how much they disliked the warlord. When Holden Cross and the Blackstone Legion came for Daubeny, The Warden took up arms to fight not for the cowardly Daubeny but for their fellow Knights. When Daubeny ordered The Warden to partake in the Trial by Combat they agreed only because they knew everyone would be slaughtered should they refuse. After winning the trial, The Warden was knighted by Cross and inducted into the Blackstone Legion. Serving the Blackstone Legion After partaking in several missions with them, The Warden began to question the Legion's motivations as they witnessed Apollyon's ruthless nature. It was only after they proceeded to burn down the Viking's primary grain storehouse that The Warden pulls Mercy aside and demands to know why they are there. She explains their intention to decimate the Viking's supply of food to force them into fighting each other. Disgusted by this, The Warden finally, and angrily abandons the Blackstone Legion. Rebellion They then set out to unite the people against the Blackstone Legion by taking charge of the remaining forces of the Iron Legion that are scattered across Ashfeld. The Warden recruits many Knights, including Holden Cross, Mercy, and Stone for their cause and successfully unites enough soldiers to form a formidable army and starts taking back territory that was claimed by the Blackstone Legion, until they meet an Orochi known as the Emperor's champion. After a short duel, they decide to unite their forces and march on Apollyon's fortress. The combined forces of Knights and Samurai are able to storm the fortress where the Orochi eliminates Apollyon, but as soon as the Blackstone Legion was defeated, the Knights, Samurai and Vikings, the latter of whom just arrived, turn on each other, just as Apollyon planned. After 7 years of brutal war, the Warden calls the other warlords to try to make peace. Personality Courageous and talented, The Warden was an embodiment of virtue, who fought for peace and stability. They strongly value their code as a knight and will serve their master without question no matter how much they dislike or disagree with them. Despite this, The Warden values peace above all else and even breaks their code and abandons the Blackstone Legion after learning of their intentions. Their virtue and valor helped them gain respect from their comrades and allies, to the point that Stone, Mercy, and even Holden Cross would later fight alongside his/her newly reformed Iron Legion against Apollyon. Boss Fight Tips & Tricks When you face The Warden, you will fight in the middle of a geyser field. In lower difficulties, this doesn't have much of an impact on the fight and may even help you. On higher difficulties, The Warden will try to use the geysers as an advantage and throw you into them. If you are not ready to counter at a moment's notice, then retreat to the back of the arena, away from the geysers. The Warden has the full Warden moveset. Only lower difficulties, mostly heavy attacks are thrown. On higher difficulties double side lights followed by a shoulder bash followed by another pair of side lights are common. The Warden will also make frequent use of the top crushing counter strike. When dropped to half health, The Warden will put down a healing banner. Fortunately, this is the only one they will use.Category:Knight Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Characters